


I've Missed You the Most

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: “So,” Tony looks at Steve, “right now, it's just you and me. You know,” he smiles softly, “the last time it was just you and me in a room...we did some pretty naughty things.”“You started it,” Steve states with a soft huff.“And you,” the shorter slowly walks towards the taller, “slowly started to follow along.”Steve, “We shouldn’t do this, Tony.”“I know,” Tony says as his fingers slowly slide upward between Steve’s legs, “but this will be the only opportunity for me to do this with you.”





	I've Missed You the Most

**Author's Note:**

> I had no clue what to call this.....I also had no idea who should top and who should bottom.......  
> SPOILER WARNING!!!  
> I watched Endgame, like, 5 or 6 hours ago and I........got.......SO MANY STONY SCENES!!!!!  
> I've shipped Steve and Tony since the first Avenger's movie and I'm so glad there was so much Stony in Endgame! In fact, I was inspired to write this while watching Endgame!!!  
> Please enjoy my sad smut!!

“So,” Tony looks at Steve, “right now, it's just you and me. You know,” he smiles softly, “the last time it was just you and me in a room...we did some pretty naughty things.”

 

“You started it,” Steve states with a soft huff.

 

“And you,” the shorter slowly walks towards the taller, “gradually started to follow along.”

 

Steve, “We shouldn’t do this, Tony.”

 

“I know,” Tony says as his fingers slowly slide upward between Steve’s legs, “but this will be the only opportunity for me to do this with you.”

 

“Tony-,” Captain America gets cut off by Iron Man’s lips, both sighing happily as they turn their heads to deepen the kiss. Steve picks Tony up then sits him on the long table behind them, their tongues tangling around each other as the taller’s hands start to roam the shorter’s chest. Tony’s hand start to work on Captain America’s dress pants, the two moving apart to strip naked. Once the last bit of clothing falls from their hands, Tony hops back on the table then capture Steve in his arms as their lips touch again. God, he’s missed this. Steve’s touch, Steve’s tongue...Steve’s size.

 

“Are you sure,” the taller pants as he watches the shorter slowly inch Steve’s dick in his mouth as he lets out a long, soft moan. Tony lowers his eyes halfway as he bobs his head, Steve pushing his lips together as his hands rake through Iron Man’s hair.

 

“Tony,” Captain America moans softly as Tony moves off his tip with a soft pop. He gets on his back and spreads his legs, “Hurry, please.”

 

Steve lets out a breath before he towers over Tony, his middle and ring fingers ramming inside him as the two smash their lips together.

 

“Steve,” Tony moans in between kisses. The taller blinks his eyes open then lifts his head, blinking again when he sees his tongue between the shorter’s lips. Tony winks as he hums his moans, Steve soon taking his fingers out and replacing them with his tip.

 

“Don’t go slow,” Iron Man complains after he lets Captain America’s tongue free, “fuck my brains out.”

 

“It’s been a while since we’ve done this,” Steve presses his forehead against Tony’s, “are you sure you can handle it?”

 

“What kind of a question is that?”

 

Steve smiles sweetly as his hands move to the back of Tony’s thighs.

 

“Holy shit,” the shorter moans out as the taller slammed in him, pausing for a bit before doing it again.

 

~

 

“You had sex with me, but you have two other people as an option.”

 

Tony hums then sits up, “I’m not good with this kind of thing, but...out of all the relationships, sex friend or lover, that I’ve had...you were always the one that I missed the most.”

 

“Tony.”

 

“It,” the shorter forces a laugh, “pissed-. No, it still pisses me off that you chose someone else over me. He was a long time friend, but I thought we were-.”

 

“-lovers,” Steve finishes, the two slowly looking at each other. Tony sighs with a smirk as he looks away, the two still naked and sitting on the table.

 

“I hope you don’t mind being a booty call from time to time after all this is done.”

 

Steve smiles softly as the two chuckle, Tony looking down as his smirk morphs into a closed smile.

 

“Well,” the shorter swings his legs off the table, “no matter what happens,” he looks to the taller then grins as he lifts his fist, “we’re going to win!”

 `

~

 

Steve’s eyes water as he watches all signs of life leave Tony’s body, tightening the grip on the handle of Mjolnir.

 

“Just like you said,” he whimpers mentally as a single tear falls from his eye, “we won, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> More on me shipping Stony since FOREVER!!!  
> I also liked the idea that Tony and Steve raising Peter like their child and, like, Doctor Strange being Uncle Strange and all the other Avengers being uncles and aunts to Peter too. Stony and Peter were the original superfamily for me  
> Now, I'm not saying that Tony x Strange or Steve x Bucky is a no-no ((because I ship this too, hell, I ship Strange x Tony x Steve x Bucky)). What I'm saying is I prefer Stony more.
> 
> Who else thinks after the next Spiderman movie that Marvel's going to start the Universe over again or his daughter turns into Iron Woman? I personally think all of the Avenger's children will get together and make up the next Avengers with a new enemy, but that just a theory ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯


End file.
